Ken Capital
'Kenneth Anthony Capistrano '(born August 10, 1972) is an American radio show host and conspiracy theorist. He hosts "The Ken Capital Show" out of Fairbanks, Alaska, which airs across the United States and online. His website, REALNEWS.com, is a site dedicated to largely debunked conspiracy theories and fake news. Early Life and Musical Career Capital was born Kenneth Capistrano in Lubbock, Texas. He is 1/8th Mexican (hence the surname Capistrano) and 7/8ths white. His father was a petroleum engineer. During Kenneth’s childhood, he was a troubled young man, diagnosed with ADD and bipolar disorder, and getting arrested several times before he turned 18 for selling marijuana, fighting, and disturbing the peace.Kenneth experienced growing up in Lubbock and then decided to attend Oklahoma State University, majoring in journalism. When Ken got to OSU, he found a love of music and started a bluegrass/country/Americana band called The 90 Proof Project. They were mildly successful in the the Stillwater area, and eventually played shows statewide. He postponed his journalism career to go to Nashville to try to get a record deal for his band. At that point, as he now claims, he saw “that the New World Order controlled the music industry, as well as most entertainment and news” and that “he wasn’t allowed in the music world without making some big compromises”. Journalism Career So at age 24, his music dream was out the window, and he began working the job he went to school for. For a brief time, he was employed by the Dallas-Fort Worth Fox affiliate as a reporter, and he DJed a classic rock station in St. Louis for about 3 years, it was here that he began going by the stage name of Ken Capital. Eventually, he was hired to do a late-night radio show in Denver to talk about politics. He was fired for statements that were considered as “having too much conjecture”. But a rival station saw this as an opportunity to steal listeners, and put him on for an 11:00 pm slot, taking all of his fans with him. The Ken Capital Show Eventually he saw the ability to take his show national at age 30. He got a few investors and sponsors to help him with startup costs, and opened a studio in Lubbock. His listenership soared as those across the nation interested in conspiracy tuned in regularly. His show is nationally syndicated, and he takes pride in the fact that his show can be heard at 10:00 every Wednesday through Saturday night everywhere in the US on mostly AM radio, but also on SiriusXM and some FM stations and online. In 2005, he started REALNEWS.com, which broadcasts his show as well as viral "real news" content. Making a significant amount of money off of his shows, he later made the decision to relocate everything to a new location just outside of Fairbanks, Alaska. This compound he had built consists of a fallout shelter, his home, his radio studio, a shooting range, and "everything that one could ever need to survive an apocalypse". He has recently begun to branch out into selling doomsday preparation products branded with his name, from the Capital Security System to Capital Emergency Foods to Capital Emergency Housing. Personal Life Capital is unmarried and has no children.